User blog:JustAMemer/Everything Wrong With Creepypasta Fanfiction (Part 2)
DISCLAIMER! I'm going to give the same warning as before. If you're someone who gets easily offended, then don't read. Also, it is recommended that you read my first blog on this topic before reading this one, just in case you miss out on important details I might have previously left in the first one. But before I get started, just very quickly I would like to give a shoutout to two amazing wiki admins and one awesome user: CriticizerHere, GhostClick and Yunggenoalpha. Thanks so much for taking the time to read about me complaining about stuff I see on the internet, and also thank you for leaving such wonderful and insightful comments. You guys are truly the best! Okay, I've been in the Creepypasta fandom for a while now. I first heard of it from the popular Slender the Eight pages game that was popping up all over YouTube, which eventually led me to discover Creepypastas and I instantly fell in love with it. Now, as someone who's been in this fandom for quite some time, I can tell you that I've had my fair share of finding''' SO''' many cliches '''and reading some of the '''MOST badly written OCs that plague this fandom. 1. Popular Creepy Cliches Okay, raise your hand if you have seen the - broken teenager (typically a female), that's emo or goth, their parents beat them, who gets bullied by everyone and has no friends. Who soon encounters the Creepypastas, joins them and ends up dating/becoming friends with one of them and at the very end goes on an unstoppable killing spree with their newfound friends/lover trope? Oh, literally every single person who's ever heard of Creepypasta. Okay, why is this trope so overused? Sure, it might have been interesting and creative back in 2012-2013, when there weren't that many Creepypasta OCs and so there weren't many characteristics to determine as "overused". But now it is currently 2019 and we're still using the same stuff over and over again. Come up with something new. Not all OCs have to be some broken and depressed kid/teenager that wants to murder everyone and date a serial killer. Why not make an OC that's in their 30's-40's, who's mildly sociopathic and is married with kids or some shit? And you know, not every kid/teenager is bullied or is a social outcast. I know a lot who have good people skills and get along with practically anyone. And also, not all parents are abusive or neglectful assholes, either. Most parents that I've met are actually really decent people. There are people like this who exist too! Amazing, I know. 2. OCs With Mental Illnesses Most Creepypasta OC backstories I've read mention usually someone who's either depressed, has anxiety, is suicidal or has an illness that's connected to a certain Creepypasta. Now, this can be good if done right. But most of the time, their illness is only brought up ONCE. Yeah, only once. And as soon as they 'snap' it seems like all of their worries and depression are instantly cured. Okay, depression and anxiety aren't a joke. Stop handling mental illnesses so poorly with your OC. 3. Naming Your OC Good Lord, the fucking names some people give their OCs. It is highly amusing to see the totally ridiculous names people give their OCs. I'm really tired of seeing, "___ the Killer/the Basher/the Ripper/the Proxy/.EXE/Insane" OC names. Or some OC named "Rosemary Bloodheart", "Turquoise Venom" or "Wolfie Midnight". (Just BTW, These are all real '''names I've seen people name their OCs). Or worse, when people name their OC that is a female version of a popular Creepypasta's name. Like "Eyeless Jessica", "Ticci-Tina", or "Sexual OffenderGirl" (Again, these are all real names I've seen before). By doing this you are setting your OC AND yourself up to look like a fucking moron. Okay, why not just give your OC a normal name? Like, Ashley or Brandon or any other name that's normal/common from where your OC originates from. You wouldn't name your own kid "Adalia Fire Hollow", now would you? No, of course not. So just stop giving them these dumbass names that don't make any sense. '''4. Songs and Music This isn't exactly directed at "theme songs" that people give their OCs, but just songs and a genre of music people list that their OC enjoys and frequently listens to. Most of the time when I see an OC that has a favorite type of music it's always some dubstep, rock, emo, melodramatic, or screamo shit. Don't get me wrong, there are some emo, rock and metal bands I personally enjoy. But c'mon on, it's getting tedious. I mean, why not make them listen to Tupac, Mozart, Johnny Cash, or even fucking Taylor Swift? Why must it always be a song from people like Marilyn Manson, Billie Eilish, or Melanie Martinez? 5. The Innocent Sweet Cinnamon Roll Why do almost all OCs have to act so innocent and sweet? Nearly every OC I've read is always about some naive wide-eyed virgin, or an OC that has never been drunk or high before, or an OC that always acts sweet and polite and (of fucking course) gets along with every.single.Creepypasta. Like, God damn. I want to see an OC that's a crackhead, or an OC that's a nympho, or even an OC that is an exact replica of Trevor Philips and always gets into brawls with the other Creepypastas. 6. Cliches About The Creepypastas It doesn't just stop with OCs. Oh no. But almost every other popular Creepypasta also has something cliche written about them in various fanworks too! Let's take a look... - Slenderman: He is portrayed as a father figure and role model who nurtures and takes care of the other Creepypastas, and always acts like a saint and gentleman. Uhhm bitch, have you not played any of the Slender games? Or even read any of the Slenderman mythos? Like ever? Just because he wears a suit and tie, doesn't mean he's going to be your dad. Slenderman is a tall, faceless 'man' who terrorizes little kids and adults, tears its victims from limb to limb, and even sometimes eats them alive. It literally enslaves people as one of its proxies, wipes their memories clean, forces them to kill people, and psychologically tortured to the point where they are driven to committing suicide. It doesn't "save" emotional children who have daddy issues. It doesn't bring you to some mansion out in the middle of the woods to shelter you, care for you, and employee you as one of its man-servants. - BEN_Drowned: He's a stoner and pervert. He plays video games all day, likes to hit on girls and hack into their webcams, so he can spy on them getting changed. Okay, I can wrap my head around the idea of BEN being a pothead, but not a douchebag. It's already disturbing enough knowing that most Creepypasta fans are young, middle-schoolers. Okay, they don't need to be reading fanfiction involving sexual harassment. BEN is merely a video game glitch who''' only haunts and '''exists in one game. He died when he was 12, from being drowned by some cult. - Masky: He's a shy guy with a fixation for cheesecake. Okay. Seeing this shit in basically every existing Creepypasta fanfiction enrages me. Most people still use this piece of fanfiction without knowing the true meaning behind it. The idea with Masky/Timothy being obsessed with cheesecake is a really screwed up """joke""" about Tim Sutton's (the actor for Masky) weight. - Ticci-Toby: Toby motherfucking Rogers. A hyperactive, playful, clingy teenager with a love for waffles. First of all, in his origin story, it doesn't state anywhere as Toby acting like either of those things. Like, at all. If anything, he acts more like a glum and detached teenager with nihilistic views on life. Not a hyperactive, waffle-loving wimp. Why do people make him act like an idiot in fanfictions all the damn time? And just why, why, why, why do people make him act so fucking annoying towards Masky? Why take a well-written character and turn it into dogshit? - Jane the Killer: She's a total bitch and everyone hates her...for seemingly no reason. Oh, poor Jane. Why do we have to hate on Jane? She's never done anything wrong. Okay, she probably triggers all of Jeff's fangirls over the fact she wants to kill him. But remember something; Jeff killed her family and burned her alive! She has''' every reason''' to hate and want to kill Jeff. Heck, she even tried to help him and his brother at one point. She's a good person. Why is she a bitch all of a sudden? - Hoodie: He just exists. Yep. That's it. He's more dryer than my 7th-grade jokes. No one ever writes an interesting personality for him or gives him any compelling dialogue in a story. Although, I have seen some people make him about to be a "uwu soff boi", kind of similar to Masky, or sometimes a comic relief, but nothing else. Give Hoodie a''' real personality for once, or even make him have a mundane hobby. Just give him something other than making him act like a fucking tree stump all the time. - '''Zalgo: The devil incarnated. He's the one who will bring the death of the world, along with insanity, and other unspeakable things. You know, once you read his Creepypasta you'll find that he's not that amazing once you find out he's actually not '''a powerful demonic being who will destroy the world... But is actually just a '''meme. Yep. Zalgo is a meme whose abilities only affect comics, cartoons and illustrations, not reality itself. He's not that great, so get the fuck over yourselves. - The Slender Mansion: Why does this need to be a thing? Whoever came up with this I want to know your location... Just to talk. Nobody, not a single soul in the entire universe, said that all of the Creepypastas needed to live together in a giant house in the middle of the fucking woods. Do you know what would really happen if you were to put mass murderers and crazy people altogether in an enclosed environment like that? It would be a literal fucking bloodbath! They wouldn't be baking cookies or playing Fortnite together. They would want to kill each other on the spot! Also, how would they even afford to maintain a mansion? From what I know, none of them work and from looking the way they do and with their unstable mindsets, I'd doubt any of them would be able to get a full-time job. Sure, they could steal furniture and other things, but that doesn't excuse the fact they would still have to pay for electricity, plumbing, foundation, etc. I'd rather like to believe that they all live in separate locations and houses, and live semi-normal lives. Not all of them cramped together in some mansion in the woods. (This seems like a hate rant but I don't intend it to be. I just needed to let the cliches flow out of me. Couldn't keep it bottled up any longer). Category:Blog posts